Teddy Needs To Relax
by poisongirl4
Summary: Teddy needs a little release after their match. SLASH m/m sex.. Warning: violence, a little blood and breath play. Ted DiBiase/Evan Bourne


"Ted??" came a small voice from the end of the corridor "Ted are you ok??" the voice got closer.

Ted was stood with his back to the cold brick wall, still in his ring gear and sweaty from the match he'd just had with Evan Bourne, his eyes were tight shut as his head thumped off the hard brick over and over again, his fingers raking and tearing as he ran them hard over the wall.

Ted didn't know how he had gotten through that match, he had no idea how he hadn't either killed Evan or just totally broke down in the middle of the ring. His knuckles left small blood trails as he raked them across the sharp stone, his mind racing back to Cody, back to his boy as he lay there totally at the mercy of DX the night before and there was nothing he could do, he had let Cody get hurt and what was worse still he had to stand and watch while it all took place, as Cody was brutally destroyed in the middle of the ring, watched as his boy lay motionless in the middle of the ring.

He had spent the whole night in the hospital, waiting, the doctors had told him that Cody would be fine and that he was just sleeping off some pretty heavy pain meds, but this didn't sooth Ted, didn't easy his guilt or frustration at what had happened, that he couldn't have saved his boy. He grimaced as he thought of the pain Cody must be in and blamed it all on himself, how could he ever look at himself in a mirror again he thought, how could Cody ever look at him again when he had let this happen.

Worse of all was that Ted had to leave before Cody woke up, had to head to the next town without him, he was thankful that he didn't have to work Raw, but he know that night that he had to wrestle on Superstars and try to hold it all together, he would not have his boy seeing the real state he was in on TV.

"Teddy, please stop that!" suddenly the voice that Ted had barely registered was right in front of him, strong hands clasped around his wrists, pulling him from the wall and out of his agonizing turmoil.

"Ted your hurting yourself, please...stop this" the voice was soft and soothing, Ted opened his eyes and came face to face with wide chocolate brown eyes, glancing down at his scuffed and bleeding knuckles, he hissed in pain, not even noticed he'd been doing it.

"Teddy?" the soft voice once again pulled him back to reality.  
"Is it Cody? I mean they said he's was ok.....that he'd be fine" still talking slowly as if not spook the bigger man. "I know how close you two are, I.....I just thought maybe I could help?" long dark lashes fluttered against pale skin. Lashes like Cody's was all Ted could think.

Ted snorted "you don't know how close we are Evan, you don't have a clue" he said sharply  
Evan smiled, those sharp teeth poking through with his toothy grin  
"oh I know how close you tow are, it's obvious to me that you love each other........" Evan frowned "it must be really hard with him in the hospital?" he whispered quietly.  
Ted growled "how do you know?? Who told you??" crowding the smaller man and pushing him back towards the opposite wall.

"Easy now Ted" Evan whispered trying to calm the raging man. Evan knew how much power and strength lay behind that usually so sweet and subdued exterior, he had felt it in the ring a few minutes earlier, the pure brute force and passion he had felt it as Ted had tossed him around like a rag doll, brutalized him, released some of his pent up anger on him without a care for Evan's well being and as Ted had rolled him up into that dubious pin Evan had definitely felt Ted's throbbing hard on through his trunks as it pressed down on his ass.

He wanted more, wanted more of this incensed man and he was pretty sure he could help him work out some of that pent up frustration while getting it.  
"Listen" Evan said "you don't have to tell me anything, you don't have to be gentle........." He moved a hand from Ted's wrist to his chin making Ted look at him "just use me, I'm yours....just for now, use me to vent on, I can't take it Teddy" the last part was whispered as Evan trailed his hand down Ted's neck and over his impressive pecs, trying to convey what he meant without angering the man further.

Ev...Evan, if you mean what I think you mean............that's really not a good idea, not in the state I'm in" Ted growled, his eyes narrowing as he slumped back against the wall, his pecs flexing, clenching his fists hard so that fresh blood seeped from the scrapes. Evan stepped forward, the tension radiating off Ted so alluring, the apprehension he felt just heightening his excitement.

"please Teddy" Evan cooed "you were with me in that ring, you know I can take it.......let me help you......" placing his palm on Teddy's obvious erection and pressing hard "let me....release some of that tension" he all but whispered, pressing his bare sweaty chest to Ted's equally damp and heaving one.

Ted's eyes fluttered for a moment and then in a flash he had Evan by the throat, his huge hand swamping the little man's flesh, squeezing down tight and loving the gurgle as Evan fought for breath. Ted growled low in his chest and latched onto Evan's pouting pink lips, nipping and biting at his lower lip as he plundered Evan's hot mouth with his tongue. Evan went limp in Ted's arms, completely giving himself over to the older man.

"Come on Ted" he gasped as Ted loosened his grasp on Evan's neck "use me.......break me.......I'm yours....just really let go" he panted, his fingers digging hard into Ted's biceps as he was pick up easily from the ground and flipped round, Evan's face colliding with the sharp brick hard.

"That's it Teddy!" Evan whimpered as his ring gear was all but ripped from his prone body, his rock hard cock now pressing into the cold brick to, his whole body now flush with the wall. He groaned as the throbbing tip of his cock scraped along the jagged stone "give to me Teddy, really fucking give it to me" Evan panted as he pushed his bare ass back wantonly.

Teddy was actually shaking with emotion, all the anger, frustration and guilt he had been building up over the last twenty four hours bubbling to the surface, the blood in his veins almost boiling as he stared down at the supple willing body in front of him, hands gripping Evan's hips so tight he could already see the bruises appearing on his milky white skin.

Ted hesitated, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. He wasn't used to these erratic emotion shifts or the power and severity of his anger, to be honest it terrified him, what would Cody think if he could see him like this? Coupling with another man in such a brutal way, but most of all he was terrified of what he might do, what he might be capable of if he really did let go like Evan wanted.

But before he even realised what was happening he had his trunks pooled around his thighs, his painfully hard cock leaking and throbbing against Evan's crack. Evan groaned loudly, rubbing his ass up and down, forcing Ted's slick cock in between his cheeks, lubing him up slightly before Ted grabbed his base and forced his pulsating tip past Evan's tight ring of muscle.

Evan screamed out loud, his mouth wide, his eyes pained and watery as Ted dragged him sharply backwards, impaling him fully on his solid cock. Evan's unprepared hole tensed and constricted around Ted's huge dick, he cried out again as Ted pulled out fully before diving back in and setting up a vicious and scorching pace.

Ted grunted and groaned, sweat pouring from his brow and down his chest as he jack hammered into Evan. The vein on the side of his neck pumped furiously and he close his eyes, trying to block out the fact that this was not Cody, yet never in his wildest dreams would he want to be this rough, this brutal with his boy, he was so conflicted.

Evan grabbed his neglected cock, knowing fine well that he would get no release from Ted. His screams grew louder as he fisted himself hard and fast, thrusting into his tight fingers every time Ted forced him forward with another bone shattering thrust.

Ted clenched his teeth, the body he was currently buried in was so hot, so hard and supple, so willing and pliant Ted couldn't help but enjoy it, but in the back of his mind something was screaming at him, screaming 'Cody' over and over with every deep thrust.  
"Shut up!" Ted yelled, at himself, but at Evan too, he couldn't take the screaming anymore, when he closed his eyes he could just about block out the guilt, but the smutty noises leaving Evan's mouth were too much for Ted, too far from Cody's usual breathy whimpers.

Evan screamed again as a particularly ferocious thrust hit is sweet spot dead on, the pain almost as great as the pleasure as it coursed through his entire body. Ted grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back and wrapping a big hand over mouth "shut the fuck up!!" Ted growled, wrapping both arms firmly around Evan and pounding away mercilessly, growling in his ear Ted bit down hard on Evan's neck the coppery liquid squirting into Ted's mouth.

Evan couldn't take all the conflicting stimuli anymore, the hand across his mouth was cutting off his air supply leaving him light headed, his eyes rolling back in his head as the pleasure and pain of each of Ted's rampant thrusts radiated out through his entire body. The agony of Ted's bite coupled with the feeling of his own blood dripping down his neck was enough to send him crashing head long into one of the best orgasms of his life, it's ripped through him as spasm after spasm racked his whole body, hot streams of cum shooting all over his tense abs and chest.

The clenching of Evan's whole body around Ted's length was almost painful, he had to redouble his efforts just to keep thrusting, but the added friction was heaven and a few sweaty skin slapping thrusts later Ted was spilling himself deep inside Evan screaming Cody's name at the top of his voice as wave after wave of his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, filling Evan up to the brim.

Ted pulled out as Evan slumped to the floor still whispering Cody's name, his eyes tight shut as he rode out the last jolts of his release as they hit him hard. As he opened his eyes he realised he was crying, sobbing even, he sniffed as the tears rolled down the well marked tracks on his cheeks as he whispered Cody's name over and over again.

Pulling himself together slightly he pulled his trunks back up and stalked off down the corridor leaving a bruised and battered Evan still lying on the floor, cum oozing out of his thoroughly abused hole, his own release splashed across his abs and a wry smile on those cheeky lips.


End file.
